


WARCRAFT IV -- CHAPTER 1 PROLOGUE - A Desperate Escape (Naga Campaign)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.





	1. A Cold Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.
> 
> My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.  
> I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.  
> I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.
> 
> WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.

Somewhere upon the arctic snows of Icecrown Glacier; a defeated and bloodied Illidan Stormrage regains consciousness from a freshly fierce battle that occurred just hours before. Through his own spectral vision; Illidan looked upon far and high into the peaks of the Frozen Throne where he sees Arthas Menethil sitting upon the throne itself. Sensing that Arthas’ own unholy powers have grown far too strong; Illidan realizes that he had failed on his mission, and that Arthas have finally become the Lich King himself. With the rest of the undead armies still lurking around the shadowed snows; the weakened demon hunter barely stands up onto his own feet and tries to move out from the area.

 

Illidan: “What?! How?! How was this even possible?! How was I beaten by a mere mortal human?! Damn you, Arthas! Curse you! You shall pay dearly for this! I swear, I shall have my vengeance!”

 

Severely wounded and weakened from his one-on-one battle against Arthas; Illidan tries to move as fast as he can back to the relative safety of his own camp. All of a sudden; a group of ravenous ghouls and abominations then came from out of nowhere and began to surround the demon hunter for an ambush. Despite his present injured and weak condition; Illidan stood his ground, readying himself to face the undead. At that moment, the ghouls and abominations began to assault Illidan.

 

Illidan: “Come forth you mindless wretches! You shall all perish by my own blades! Ash Karath!”

 

Illidan bravely faces off the undead warriors despite having a nearly depleted strength and magical energy. However, luck came to his side as Lady Vashj and a large force of naga warriors, consisting of naga myrmidons and snap dragons, arrive at the scene on a timely manner. Lady Vashj and her naga forces have been battling through multiple scattered groups of undead troops along their way as they have searched for their master upon the snows. Having finally seen Illidan, with his gravely wounded condition from his recent battle against Arthas; Lady Vashj and her naga warriors wasted no time as they quickly engage the undead warriors on a fierce assault in order to help their master.

 

Illidan: “Aarrghh! Die, you foolish mongrels! Vile dead creatures do not deserve to walk upon this world anymore! I shall put you all to your final rest, and rid this world from all of your foul stench!”

Vashj: “Lord Illidan! No! He is seriously wounded! Quickly my warriors, the master needs help!”

 

Coming to the aid of Illidan, the naga reinforcements of Lady Vashj outnumber the group of ghouls and abominations. Altogether; Illidan and his loyal servants battle, and destroy the group of undead warriors. At the same moment that the undead force have been defeated, Prince Kael arrives at the scene and helps Vashj upon escorting Illidan back to his main naga base in Icecrown Glacier. Upon reaching the base; Prince Kael and Lady Vashj quickly tend to the serious condition of their master.


	2. Return to Outland

Kael: “Master! Are you alright? Your chest is gravely open wounded!”

Vashj: “You are losing a lot of your blood, Lord Illidan. You cannot fight at this condition.”

Illidan: “I shall take my revenge on Arthas! But for now, we must recall all our remaining forces here and retreat back to Outland. After what just happened; we could no longer hope on defeating the Scourge, now that Arthas has merged himself with Ner’zhul. Up there upon the frozen peaks, Arthas has become the Lich King himself! With himself fully empowering all his undead minions, we would be easily destroyed in here. Unfortunately; we will just have to return for another time.”

Kael: “You are right, my lord. I would have to agree with your wise decision. Even now, I could feel Arthas’ powers tremendously increased up from the peak! As much as I would love to see him lying dead at my feet, we will not be able to defeat him now and his undead forces at this rate.”

Vashj: “A rightful decision indeed, master. I shall recall our remaining forces for our departure.”

Illidan: “We shall leave this place as soon as possible. I still may have enough energy to channel our portal back to Outland, but it could take some time for me to finish the spell. I could sense the undead closing in all around us at this time. They will stop at nothing to have us all killed in here.”

Vashj: “Not to worry, Lord Illidan. We will hold the undead at bay and give you all the time you need to finish your shimmering portal, and keep it open long enough to usher everyone through.”

 

Illidan starts channeling the portal to Outland, which is now taking longer than usual based on his weakened state. However, Illidan’s demon hunting senses did not fail him. Not long after he began channeling his portal spell, a vast force of undead warriors came, and began assaulting their camp. Under the commands of the Crypt Lord and former nerubian king, Anub’arak, the undead warriors, consisting of ghouls, crypt fiends, abominations, necromancers, and banshees, made a fierce attack on the naga base in their attempt to kill Illidan, and all of his standing naga and blood elven armies.

 

Anub’arak: “Onward for the Scourge! Destroy them all in the name of the Lich King! For Arthas!”

 

As a form of additional strong defenses to the already heavily fortified naga base; Prince Kael’thas and Lady Vashj led each of their own allied armies to battle and hold the line against the attack of the undead, whilst Illidan channels his portal to Outland. Lady Vashj leads the naga that consist of naga myrmidons, naga sirens, and snap dragons, while Kael commands his blood elven troops that consist of spell breakers, priests, and archers. The war battle rages between Anub’arak’s warriors, and Illidan’s forces, with the naga and blood elves somehow being able to defend the base properly. Many of the undead are being killed to the great defenses of the camp. However; the undead armies commanded by Anub’arak continue the relentless assault, as they are seriously determined to finish Illidan and all his forces in Icecrown Glacier. Continuously pressing on heavy attritions to the naga camp; the undead warriors advance in large numbers of waves and are somehow gaining the upper hand by slowly breaking through the defenses of the base as time pass by. As the intense war battle continues on; Illidan’s forces are growing more desperate for their survival against the undead, but suddenly upon a great timing, Illidan finally finishes channeling his shimmering portal to Outland.

 

Illidan: “The portal is completed! Everyone, fall back now and we will close the portal behind us!”

Kael: “Alright men! You heard Lord Illidan! Pull back! Back to the portal!”

Vashj: “Come quickly, my warriors! We must now retreat back to Outland!”

 

At that moment; Illidan, Kael, and Vashj, along with all their remaining soldiers, abandon the fight against the undead warriors and hurriedly cross though the portal, leaving the rest of their camp to be razed just to buy enough time for all of them to escape through the portal. Successfully reaching the Black Citadel of Outland in just matter of seconds; Illidan quickly closes the shimmering portal behind them as the last of the surviving naga and blood elven warriors crossed through. Illidan and his companions are successful on escaping from the Undead Scourge in Icecrown Glacier. Finally returning to Outland, Illidan and his forces shall take some time in recuperating their strength back.  
Recapping the war between Illidan’s forces, and the Undead Scourge on Icecrown; it was a rather an unfortunate turn that Illidan and his armies were forced to retreat in defeat. Illidan and his forces battled, and have slain many amongst the vast armies of the Undead Scourge in Northrend. Despite their great efforts of intensely invading the main stronghold of the Lich King on Azeroth and being able to bring down a sizable number of the undead on Northrend; Arthas and the Undead Scourge were still able to claim the victory in the end. Illidan has once again failed on his task of destroying the Frozen Throne. Arthas has merged with the spirit of Ner’zhul inside the helm, and has officially become the Lich King himself. Driven by rage and a hunger for vengeance; Illidan now rests upon his own capital of the Black Citadel in Outland, regathering his strength and plotting his next move.


End file.
